


My Tumblr Crushes

by GrayscalePerspective



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayscalePerspective/pseuds/GrayscalePerspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Social media is an amazing thing for bringing people together.</p><p>((rating and tags might be subject to change))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized my first problem with this is that pretty much any URL related to characters is probably already in use. My second problem is my ability to update fics. I'll try to work on that. And typing on the iPod as usual.

"Just make an account already, it's not that bad." Aoba rolled over on his bed, narrowly avoiding rolling onto Ren, who had attempted to take a nap but wasn't having much success.

"I'm not sure I want one. What is there to even do on tumblr? Wasn't a facebook enough?" Sei asked, not bothering to look up from his laptop at his brother.

"You just reblog things you like or blog about your own stuff. You can do whatever you want. Come on, just join me," Aoba sat up, pulling up his own laptop and his blog, "Sometimes it sucks, but you can look past that stuff. Come on."

Sei sighed, pulling up a separate tab and going to tumblr.

"Alright. If it makes you happy." Sei looked over at his brother at last, entering a URL.

"You'll probably regret it, but thanks anyways," Aoba smiled, reaching over to pet Ren, who was probably not going to get a successful nap at any point staying on Aoba's bed, "I'll follow you, so tell me your URL once you get everything set up."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

_A few months later_

"But honestly, it's much easier to take care of a ferret compared to the your bird any day when he's that temperamental." Aoba laughed, twirling his chopsticks around in his rice.

"Beni isn't _that_ temperamental."

"Do you even see him on a daily basis or do you just not know how much of a jerk he can be?" Mizuki chimed in.

Sei glanced up at the arguing trio a few times between looking at his food and his phone, he decided he wasn't particularly hungry today, and he could settle for a little bit of his lunch and whatever was for dinner. His dash was nothing special today, and his followers weren't numerous enough to flood him with activity or messages. He scrolled aimlessly through his dash, looking back up again at Koujaku's attempts to defend Beni's behavior. Sei wasn't really one to take part in their conversations, especially not today's when he was sure Aoba could defend Ren on his own.

He came across an ask meme and reblogged it, already knowing his followers wouldn't ask him anything. It was a well-known fact among bloggers that for every question asked, at least ten other question posts go ignored.

He closed out of his tumblr and looked back up at the group, Koujaku finally accepting his fate.

"So are you guys doing anything tomorrow night or do you want to do something together?" Mizuki asked, looking between Aoba and Sei.

"I'm free."

"I don't think I have any plans."

"Great, then want to see a movie or go out someplace, or play Rib..."

"A movie sounds fine, you know we're not interested in Rib, Mizuki." Aoba smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Sei nodded in agreement before pulling out his phone again and alerting the group that lunch time was nearly over.

"Ok then, see you guys later." Mizuki called, following Koujaku to their next class.

"Bye." Aoba and Sei said in unison, although Aoba's cheerful voice drowned our Sei's quieter tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing up chapters faster than I thought I would because I planned this thing out for like the first nine chapter and there's an idea I really want to type.

"Granny, we're home." Aoba called, pulling off his shoes and running up to his room.

Sei followed slowly behind him, taking a moment longer to discard his shoes as well as to put both his and Aoba's neatly together. Tae had yelled something to Aoba, but it fell on deaf ears, Sei was sure. Sei moved over to his desk and pulled out his homework. Aoba, on the other hand, sprawled out in his bed doing something on his phone. Aoba was never quite as diligent in his studies, but that was okay so long as he kept up good grades anyways. Sei pulled out his phone as well, unlocking it to check some websites.

His facebook had nothing new, unsurprisingly. His tumblr was nothing special, except he had received an ask. He was a little taken aback, he wasn't expecting anyone to send him anything. He tapped the screen and read the message. It was to one of those "what your followers think of you" memes, and he had received an anon and the symbols to... "I really like your blog", "I think you're cute", and "I'd like to know you better".

Well. That was certainly unexpected. In Sei's little time on tumblr, he assumed his few followers were a pretty good amount, but he was certain none of them gave his blog a second thought. It certainly made him stop for a minute, at least. He hurriedly typed out a reply, along the lines of "thank you" and "you should come off anon sometime and maybe we can be friends".

He looked up and over at Aoba, still lying on his bed and tapping away. Perhaps playing a game, perhaps blogging, perhaps texting Koujaku or Mizuki. Sei sighed, putting down his phone and returning his attention to his homework.

* * *

"Well it sure is nice to see you two decided to show up sometime, but next time, try before the movie starts." Mizuki whispered, leaning towards Aoba and Sei as they hastily got settled.

"You know Aoba isn't very timely." Sei whispered back, leaning over his brother so he didn't have to talk any louder to be heard.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Aoba held his hands up for defense, also holding up his bag of popcorn and leaving it wide open for Mizuki to steal from.

"You can get your own!" Aoba yanked the popcorn back down and towards Sei, who backed up instinctively from having it shoved too close to his face.

"Would you two stop that before we get in trouble." Koujaku hissed, Aoba and Mizuki falling silent and turning their attention to the screen.

Sei took the popcorn from his brother, moving back to his original sitting position before he started to hurt himself in the position he was in.

* * *

The movie wasn't anything special, it was predictable, and while it had good graphics, the overall plot left something to be desired. Like a better plot. The credits began to roll, and Sei yawned and stretched, pulling out his phone and turning it back on. He was one of those seemingly few people who actually turned their phones off in the theater. Unlike Aoba, whose phone Sei could hear vibrate a few times throughout the movie.

The group all stood up, more or less in unison, save for Aoba nearly falling over, and Sei remaining seated until the others had all stood up.

"You all want to get something to eat or hang out now, or do you have to go home?" Mizuki asked, smirking as Aoba stumbled a bit, following Sei out of the row of seats and the theater.

"Tae-san doesn't need us to be home or anything, we can do something for a bit, right Sei?" Aoba walked alongside his brother, glancing back at Mizuki and Koujaku as they walked out into the night.

It was already dark out, but it was still autumn, so it wasn't very late.

"Yeah, although I think that the sooner we return home the better." Sei assured, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Great, we could go to get food someplace if you two have money on you," Mizuki smiled, leaning closer inward to the group, "or a bar if you happen to be carrying fake IDs."

"Mizuki, cut it out. You know that wouldn't even work." Koujaku sighed, pushing Mizuki enough so he wouldn't fall over but would have to stop for a moment.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I could pull it off, but maybe not all of you."

Aoba and Koujaku both scoffed, and Sei shook his head with a light giggle.

"Whatever you say, Mizuki." Aoba said sarcastically, pulling out his phone.

Sei blocked out the conversation behind him, deciding it was best for now to think on his own. Oh, that was right, he had received an anon yesterday. He hadn't really felt the need to check his tumblr that much today, seeing as his queue was set up and there wasn't really much of a need to check messages or anything. He had forgotten about that single anon he had received a message from. And with that, he pulled out his phone and opened tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, wie geht's, Anon?

Noiz sighed, closing his 3DS and tossing it beside him on the bed. That was his twelfth time through the elite four, and he wasn't even sure what to do with the money anymore. He was rich inside and outside of virtual reality, great. He supposes that's what he gets for being locked in his room alone so often. He moves for his phone, picking it up and checking it.

No new texts. No new emails. No notifications. What a boring life. He opened tumblr and browsed his dash for a minute. Nothing worth reporting. Text posts, a few pictures, a bunny or two, a couple memes, a bit of porn, nothing out of the ordinary. He checked his messages, and surprising, he had finally gotten a reply to the ask he sent late last night.

_Hello! I'm sorry if my English is bad, it's not my first language. But it's nice to meet you, it would be great if we could become friends!_

Noiz smirked. This one definitely seemed like a good find. There were a lot of people on tumblr, sure, but none that Noiz had really wanted to get to know. This particular person however, seemed decent enough for his tastes. Polite, calm, and apparently also someone who didn't have a firm grasp on English yet. Noiz wondered if he was really as good as he types or if he had google translate open in another tab. He typed out a reply and looked it over before sending it.

_That's ok, English isn't my first language either. We could be friends, I guess._

He clicked his phone back off and reached for his laptop, pulling it over to have access to other websites instead of just being stuck on his phone.

It didn't take as long as he thought it would for a reply this time.

_Really? Where are you from? I'm from Japan, so my first language is Japanese. That's great that we can be friends. My name's Sei, what is yours?_

Noiz paused the game he was playing over on his other tab to reply properly, figuring Sei must be online now.

_I'm from Germany. The name's Noiz. Whatever happened to stranger danger, Sei?_

Yep, this one was interesting. Something about him drew Noiz in, but he wasn't quite sure what. He liked this guy though, and it would certainly be interesting to break down that calm demeanor.

_Umm, I wouldn't think stranger danger is that important if you live in Germany? Anyways, what would you like to talk about to get to know each other?_

Noiz's first instinct was to reply with an innuendo, but something told him it was better to hold off on that for now.

_I don't really care, I don't talk to people very much._

_Oh? Well... What's your favorite color?_

_Green probably._

_My favorite color is probably white. Umm... Ok, favorite animal?_

_Rabbits, I guess._

Noiz wasn't really sure what Sei was trying to do. Then again, he wasn't really sure what he was doing either with all his noncommittal answers.

_I'm not sure I have a favorite animal, but bunnies are adorable. How about... What do you like to do for fun?_

Ok, it was getting harder to resist putting an innuendo in just to mess with Sei at this point. The want to throw a meme in was also pretty tempting. He wondered how much of a turn-off that might be. Oh, but the temptation certainly was there. He decided against them anyways, best not to ruin what he started so soon.

_Play video games. There's not much to do here._

_Why isn't there much to do?_

Ok, wrong thing to say.

_There just isn't._

Good enough recovery.

_Oh. So, do you have any siblings?_

And, recovery was useless.

_Not important._

_Oh. I have a younger brother, we're twins actually. He has a tumblr too, if you want to know his URL._

Sei just keeps talking. He just doesn't dismiss Noiz's answers but keeps the conversation running. It must take special dedication to try to get through to Noiz like that. Noiz smirks, this should be fun.

* * *

"Who are you texting if we're all right here?" Koujaku asked, kicking Sei under the table lightly enough to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not texting anyone, I'm just talking to someone on tumblr." Sei clarified, glancing up briefly before tapping away on his phone again.

"Who are you talking to?" Aoba asked, leaning over to see his brother's screen.

Sei moved his phone around defensively, not bothering to stop Aoba but not allowing him to see either.

"Just someone from Germany apparently, they sent me a message kinda saying they wanted to be friends."

"One time where we're all out together and you go and make a new friend instead of talking to us." Mizuki laughs, stealing a few of Aoba's fries.

"Hey, you already stole popcorn, you don't get fries too." Aoba pulled the fries closer to himself, moving away from Sei to playfully scold Mizuki.

"Sorry, but if we're both online it makes sense to reply now." Sei gave a small smile to the group and looked back down to his phone.

That was okay after all, he wasn't very talkative anyways, and he was sure the others were happy he found another friend.

_So... What are you doing right now?_

_Depends. What are you wearing right now?_

Sei tilted his head at the question. That seemed a little out of place.

_Uh, a black tank top, a white shirt, skeleton pants, a skirt (kind of), and some studded bracelets. How about you?... I don't see why any of that is relevant though??_

Sei stopped and looked himself over. He was wearing his usual attire, at least for going out his his brother and friends on a Friday night. Studded chokers were an open target to get bullied at school, he unfortunately knew from past experiences. He swallowed at the thought and shifted a little uncomfortably before refreshing his messages.

_Nothing important. Clothes. I don't have to be if you don't like that though._

Sei could feel heat rush to his face a bit, staring at the screen a moment before replying.

_Excuse me?..._

_Nevermind. You're no fun._

Ok, now it was just getting confusing.

"Hey, you alright? You look a little shaken." Mizuki leaned across the table a waved his hand over Sei's phone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused, it's nothing." Sei hastily typed out another reply before clicking his phone off.

"Well, if you insist." Mizuki said, leaning back on his seat and Sei listened to their conversation for a while before going back to his phone. It was rude to not respond when he could, after all.

_Do you have skype?_

_No, I only have tumblr and facebook, and I'm not sure I'm willing to give that out._

_Your name is Sei and you have a younger brother named Aoba, I could find your facebook if I really wanted to._

Okay, Sei could see the importance of stranger danger now.

_Why would you want my skype anyways?_

_To call. Maybe video chat. The usual things you do with skype._

Well that made sense.

_Sorry I don't have one then. And I've got to go, talk to you tomorrow, maybe?_

_Yeah. But remember time zones._

Oh, right, Noiz lived in Germany, and Sei was in Japan. The fact they they were both talking at the same time completely slipped his mind as being anything but eight o'clock at night. He added the clock for Berlin to the clock app, and... It was about one o'clock in Berlin. Wow, there was a bit of a time difference to consider there.

He put away his phone and got up, saying his goodbyes to Koujaku and Mizuki and following Aoba outside to walk home.

"So, who's this friend you made?" Aoba asked, kicking a small rock forward with every few steps.

"I told you, a guy from Germany who wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, okay, but do you know anything else?"

"His name is Noiz, and he likes bunnies, video games, and the color green." Sei smiled, kicking the rock before Aoba got to it again.

"Oh. That's a bit of an odd assortment of interests." Aoba smiles back, walking faster to reach the rock before Sei could kick it again.

"I don't think they're that weird." Sei picked up his pace as well, trying to steal the rock back.

"Yeah, says the guy whose blog is pastel, anime, and cute animals." Aoba laughed, pushing Sei a bit to get ahead, the two of them starting to battle like they were playing soccer.

"You say that like those don't go together!" Sei laughed as well, the two pushing and shoving to kick the rock to their own advantage like children.

"Yeah, well I guess they work for you." Aoba smiled, hugging his brother in an attempt to phase him long enough to reach the rock.

"And music, dogs, and anime work for you." Sei twirls them around so he's in front of Aoba again, Aoba breaking his hug attempt to just walk faster again.

It wasn't much longer before they got home, Sei giving the rock a final kick to hit the door.

"You loser." Aoba gave him a playful punch, unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry, but who's the real loser here?" Sei smirked, shoving Aoba.

"Still you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly only have this thing planned out to a certain point and I have no idea what to do past that but I'll work on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode of: Are You Flirting With Me or Can I Just Not Tell, brought to you by Sei Seragaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter and it's not being posted at 3 am, I'm on a roll. And going back to sleep.

It's been a little over a week since he started talking to Noiz and honestly Sei's not sure what happened. He found himself his first real internet friend, that much he knew. He wasn't really sure where it was going though. Noiz wasn't very expressive but that was okay, Sei figured it was just how Noiz was.

Sei was pretty dense when it came to flirting, but he was pretty sure Noiz was attempting to do that too. Or maybe that was also just something Noiz did? Sei didn't think it was a good idea to just ask "are you flirting with me or can I just not tell", but it was starting to bother him. Maybe it would be better to ask Aoba? Or was it worse to tell his brother? He sighed, refreshing his tumblr.

_All these games get boring after the fifth time you best them._

_Yeah, I bet. Hey, I haven't asked how old you are, have I? I'm 16, how about you?_

_16._

There was the classic one word answer. Great. Sei sighed, thinking of something else to keep the conversation going. It was one thing to supply topic starters to play off of each other, but having to keep going with one start after another was getting harder to do.

_So, what do you want to talk about?_

That wasn't very likely to help, but perhaps it could at least buy Sei some more time to think.

_I don't know. Got a girlfriend?_

Ok, that veered off the plan a bit.

_No... Why do you ask?_

_Just wondering._

_Why would you be wondering that?..._

_I don't know._

Ok, and buying time didn't work as well as he wanted it too. Oh well, better luck next time.

"Hey, it's time to get ready for bed, we have school tomorrow." Aoba announced, stepping into the room with a towel on his shoulders.

"I'll take a shower in the morning." Sei didn't bother addressing his brother directly, instead continuing to type away.

"Talking to Noiz again?" Aoba smirked, joining Sei on his bed.

"Maybe."

"So, yes?"

"I said maybe."

"So, yes?"

Sei leaned against Aoba, not bothering to answer and instead using him as a support to stay mostly upright.

"Hey, Aoba..." Sei began quietly, tapping away on his phone still.

"Yeah?"

"How can you tell if someone's flirting with you, or it's just something they do?"

Aoba paused for a second, glancing at his brother leaning against his shoulder.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. There's always asking them directly." He noticed Sei sigh, cuddling further against Aoba.

"I guess."

Aoba smiled, pulling his brother into a hug before standing up to move to own bed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. In the meantime, get some sleep. How much of a time difference is there?"

"Like seven hours." Sei answered, looking up at Aoba at last.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you can talk to him at some time besides eleven over here." Aoba walked to the light, realizing Sei probably wasn't going to turn them off tonight, and flicking the switch.

Sei hastily typed out a goodbye and clicked off his phone, reaching over to attach it to the charger before snuggling under the blankets.

"Night, Sei."

"Goodnight, Aoba."

Sei shifted a bit, glancing over at Aoba. He was facing the wall. Good, that made things easier. Sei reached for his phone again, keeping it plugged in to the best of his abilities.

_I'm back._

_I knew you couldn't resist me for that long._

Sei stopped for a moment. He said he would be right back. Just because Noiz said things like this increasingly didn't mean Sei was getting any more used to it.

_Yeah, okay._

_Glad you finally admitted it._

Ok, maybe those weren't the best two words to have chosen.

_Okay, look, are you... Trying to flirt with me?..._

_Depends. Is it working?_

Sei stopped again, taken aback a bit. This didn't seem like it was just playing around anymore. It was like Aoba and Koujaku where Koujaku would go a little too far and say "no homo" to the amusement of anyone else around. Noiz didn't seem to be someone to do that. There was full homo intended, and Sei was starting to understand that.

_Uh... Not really? I mean, I'm flattered and all, but... I don't understand?..._

_I think you're pretty cute and you're nice and all, what's not to understand?_

_I'm sorry just... I have no idea what to do..._

_You could date me._

And, there it was. Sei flushed at the response. This was a joke, right? This was not happening to him of all people.

_I'm sorry? Please tell me this is a joke._

_Do you want it to be a joke? Because I'm not joking._

Ok, this was also moving too fast. Sei clicked off his phone for a moment, thinking. It's just an online friend, it's not a big deal to just call it a "relationship" between them, right? No, or was that wrong? This was becoming frustrating. Sei unlocked his phone again and typed.

_What are you trying to do?_

_Trying to obtain a cute boyfriend, what do think I'm doing?_

_Why?_

_I already told you, I like you, that's all._

_Why?_

_Because I do._

_That's not good reasoning._

Noiz was becoming frustrated. This was getting him nowhere with Sei being so skeptical. What was he expecting, Noiz to be all mushy and kiss up to him? Yeah, right. Being flirty was one thing, but romantic was different. Sneaking innuendoes into everything wasn't considered "romantic", and therefore it wasn't really Noiz's place.

_I already fucking said why, and that's my reasoning._

_No need to use that kind of language, I'm just not sure I trust you._

_I'll say whatever the fuck I want._

Ok, treading dangerous territory now. Or at least it felt like it. Noiz couldn't really tell though a screen if it was a gentle and disappointed scolding or a short-fused and fed up one.

_Please don't be upset with me, I'm sorry._

It was the former. Noiz wasn't expecting an apology. This wasn't going at all like he was expecting, actually.

_So I'll take that as you don't want to go out with me?_

_No, I mean, I don't know, I mean, maybe... I've just never been in a relationship before and you're trying to move this friendship really fast._

_So, is that a you do or you don't?_

_Look, if you really mean it... I guess it's an okay._

_Really?_

_Really._

_Awesome._

_So... Boyfriends?..._

_Yeah._

_Okay... I should probably sleep now, goodnight._

_Goodnight sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest._

_Did you just quote Shakespeare??? And more importantly I don't think you used that in a good context????_

Leave it to Noiz to only know Shakespeare out of memes, but he knew it regardless so that had to mean something, right?

_Goodnight, Sei._

_Ok, now that just sounds threatening after that Hamlet quote, but goodnight, Noiz._

Noiz decided it was best to stop responding now, and scrolled through his dash for a bit. He had a long, lonely evening ahead of him.

* * *

"Hey, you okay there, Sei? You look a little out of it today." Koujaku asked, reaching across the table to nudge Sei awake.

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't... Sleep well last night." Sei stuttered, sitting upright. He was amazed he was able to hold off on trying to sleep during class for lunch. Yet certain friends didn't let him take a very good advantage of this scheduled nap time.

"Really now? Any reasons for that we should know about?" Aoba leaned over onto Sei, whose first instinct was to let it happen, but second thought was that Aoba probably knew.

"No. Just couldn't sleep." He muttered sheepishly.

"Couldn't sleep because you were on tumblr all night, or?" Aoba asked, leaning closer.

"Sei not getting proper sleep and staying on tumblr all night? Well there goes the first sign of the apocalypse, let's prepare to die." Mizuki smiled.

Sei didn't respond, just folded up his arms and laid his head down on them.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Aoba leaned further on his brother, nearly draping himself over him.

"I'm not ignoring, I'm just choosing not to answer."

"That's basically the same thing." Aoba moved off of Sei, pushing him lightly. "Yeah, alright be that way."

And with that, Sei was allowed the rest of lunch time for a cat nap. Aoba, Koujaku, and Mizuki carried on as usual, although not without stacking various objects on him before he woke up or they fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a cute anon you've got there. That should make up for the lack of sleep.

"I can't believe you would do that to me."

"Oh come on, I'm honestly surprised the three folders wasn't enough to wake you."

Sei sighed, looking away from the pictures Aoba snapped on his phone of various objects placed on Sei's head. Getting all their phones and calculators to balance was pretty impressive though.

"So, why were you so tired today, as if I didn't know?" Aoba asked, watching Sei visibly stiffen.

"I can tell you anything, right?" Sei asked, slowing down his pace.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"So, saying I have a boyfriend now should be a good enough answer?" Sei asked, focusing his eyes on the ground.

Aoba stopped, looking over at Sei. Noticing his brother's hesitation, Sei stopped as well and looked up. Aoba was positively beaming.

"I'm happy for you, Sei!" Aoba's warm smile peirced right through Sei, who still wasn't sure how he felt about the concept of "dating".

"Thanks, I guess." Sei looked back to the ground, sighing again before walking.

"What do you mean 'thanks I guess', don't you mean 'thank you Aoba I'm happy too'?" Aoba questioned, walking to keep up with Sei again.

"I mean, I don't know how I feel about all this. I haven't dated anyone or anything like that."

"Well, it's only day one, okay? Just be happy for yourself and know that if he ever makes you unhappy, get rid of him. And if he ever hurts you then I'll make his life hell." Aoba nudged Sei affectionately.

"Thanks, Aoba." Sei glanced up again, smiling warmly.

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since Sei had obtained his boyfriend, and Aoba was still happy for him, only the honeymoon phase of dating was in full swing. That much was not what Aoba signed up for. Especially not late at night. To be fair, Aoba should be thankful that he was pretty sure they weren't sexting or anything, otherwise Aoba would have to sleep on the couch out of embarrassment or mortification. Probably both.

Sei was starting to take a real toll from his change in sleep schedule however, and so was Aoba. Sei would nap sometimes during lunch, and Aoba would doze off in math. Or English. Or Japanese. Any class, really, so long as it was free from the sound of constant tapping and gleeful giggles. Tonight was no different. It was one in the morning, and how much of a surprise it wasn't for Sei to be on his phone. Aoba decided a little less sleep tonight would be fine, and pulled his phone over to him. He held it under the blankets, although he was pretty sure Sei was too busy to bother with his brother who he thought was sleeping.

Aoba decided he might as well check tumblr too. He had a message. That was new. He opened his ask box, reading what he had received.

_Hi! I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you but you're one of my favorite blogs and I just wanted to tell you you're an amazing person! :D_

Aoba blinked back his confusion, refreshing to make sure he'd read that correctly.

_You're not bothering me at all, thank you very much for liking me and my blog! You don't have to be shy and stay on anon though, talk to me, I won't bite :)_

Aoba wasn't really someone who used emotes or emojis frequently, but he figured that if this person was doing it, he didn't want his reply to sound too monotone. He refreshed his messages a few times between scrolling through his dash but received no reply. He would check again tomorrow, or, later today, he supposed, seeing as it was past midnight.

He also decided to check on his brother's blog. He went over to Sei's blog and scrolled through. There had been an increasing amount of bunnies on Sei's blog, and Aoba would bet money that he knew why. Aoba noticed a familiar URL, and clicked through to Noiz's blog. Honestly, Aoba's wasn't sure what Sei saw in him. There were overused memes everywhere and pictures of cute bunnies that completely contradicted the sudden porn Aoba would stubble across. Aoba was starting to be surprised there wasn't any bunny porn. Aoba shivered, no no no no no, that was not the place he wanted his mind to go anywhere close to. Aoba decided that was more than enough excitement for one night, carefully clicking his phone off and putting it back, hoping not to catch Sei's attention.

* * *

"Are you both okay today? Aoba, you look more tired than usual." Koujaku looked back and forth at the twins, one almost dozing of with his head resting on his palm, and the other with his face in his arms against the table.

"I am completely fine, just kinda tired." Aoba mumbled, giving Koujaku a bit of a glare.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to sound too nosey, but have you two been sleeping at all lately?" Mizuki sounded a bit more concerned now too, watching Aoba attempt to look both of them in the eye.

"Yeah, never been better." Aoba turned to Sei and tapped on his head. "Yo, Sei are you still with us? No? Yeah, okay." Aoba could spill that Sei was keeping him awake at night with his boyfriend, but it didn't seem right for anyone except Sei to bring it up.

"We're just a little concerned for you guys, what's gotten both of you losing sleep?" Koujaku asked.

"You know, tumblr mostly."

"Did you consider turning off wi-fi or electronics at night?" Mizuki leaned back in his seat, glancing occasionally at Sei, whose hair covered most of his visible sleeping form.

"Nah, can't do that." Aoba didn't bother clarifying why, once again, from it not being his business to tell. "Ask Sei at some point when he's awake if he'll tell you, maybe."

"Yeah, but why ask Sei if you could tell us now?" Koujaku sighed, probably starting to get irritated from their questions being avoided.

"Because it's Sei's fault I'm up so late but don't let him know that. Ask him when he feels it's okay to say why, but it's nothing bad, don't worry about us." With that, Aoba folded up his arms and dropped his head into them and against the table to match his brother.

* * *

"You know you're going to have to tell then sometime, right?" Aoba brought up, playing with his pencil instead of studying.

"Tell who what?" Sei asked, turning around to face his bother.

"Koujaku and Mizuki about you and Noiz. How long are you planning to wait, until we have to give them their wedding invitations?"

Sei blushed, not looking right at Aoba.

"N-no, it's just... It still feels too fast for me, okay?"

"You've been dating for nearly a month, how is that too fast?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it."

"You just say 'hey you guys, I haven't told you yet but I'm not sleeping because I'm too busy messaging my boyfriend from Germany'." Aoba put down his pencil and picked up his phone.

"That's easy for you to say, you've dated someone before."

"That has nothing to do with it." Aoba retorted, noticing another message in his ask box.

_I'm really sorry but I think I'm far too shy to talk to you off anon but thank you very much for noticing me senpai ;w;_

Ok, that was... Unexpected.

"You have more experience than me at this though. Plus I'm not sure how they'll take it..."

Aoba clicked to reply.

"They'll be happy for you just like I was, it'll be fine."

_There's no need to be shy! Just talk to me, I'd love to get to know you, you sound adorable and very kind, anon_

"Aoba, I'm not sure..."

"Would you rather I told them, then?"

Sei looked up from the floor to Aoba, who also looked up from his phone at Sei. Sei took a deep breath, and shifted a bit.

"I'm not... I don't... I... I guess... That would be helpful..." Aoba put down his phone and walked over to Sei, pulling him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, whatever's holding you back isn't a problem and you're overreacting." Sei returned the hug, nodding as his response. "When's a good time, tomorrow maybe?"

"I suppose..."

"Great. I won't let you down." Aoba smiled warmly as he pulled away from Sei, returning to his desk to "work".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow and it's like nine hours until the next dmmd episode and I'm not ready for either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink, help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up sooner but I had to watch episode five.

"Mink, I need your advice." Clear said, sitting down across the table from Mink.

"What kind of advice?" Mink asked, his gruff voice contrasting Clear's light and cheerful one.

"So, I was on tumblr, and I finally worked up the courage to send this one guy I really look up to an ask." Clear began, pulling out his phone and his lunch. Mink nodded as a sign for Clear to continue.

"And so I sent it and I was pretty panicky at first, but I checked yesterday and he replied to it. But then I was really overwhelmed because he said I should come off anon and you understand why I'm too scared to do that, right?" Mink nodded again, and Clear took that as a yes.

"So I messaged him again. Only I stayed on anon. And I checked again this morning and he said that he really wanted to talk to me off anon and that I sounded really adorable and kind! I really want to talk to him but I'm so insecure and I hate it but what else am I to do? What do you think about it?"

Mink sighed, leaning back in his chair and glancing up at Clear, who took this moment when he wasn't talking to eat.

"Just speak to him. There's nothing to be insecure about if you're still behind a screen. If worst comes to worst you can just delete your account."

"I wouldn't go as far as to delete my account! But I... I don't know, it's just really overwhelming for me... I really like him and all, and I don't want to come off as creepy or anything... I just... Might have a crush on him..." Clear mumered, sinking lower in his chair with each word.

Mink didn't say anything else, just glanced every once and a while at Clear, who didn't move from his sunken position.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'just message him off anon and tell him how you feel or on anon and tell him how you feel so you can see if maybe he's okay with it first because chances are he's going to be just as flustered as you are now'." Clear said, imitating Mink's voice to the best of his abilities. "And you know what, maybe you're right Mink. But I can't, I just can't."

Clear folded his arms against the table and rested his head down on them in defeat. Mink raised an eyebrow, folding one leg across the other.

"And now you're thinking, 'so what if you can't? You can type words on a computer and press a button, so do it. The only one holding you back is you'. And you are right. But I'm just not someone who can put themselves out there."

Mink said nothing but just continued eyeing Clear.

"'Bullshit. You're the most outgoing and cheerful people I know, you can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you, and you should too'." Clear suddenly sat up straight again, slamming his hands on the table. "Okay Mink, I get it. I can do this. Thank you for this pep talk, I really needed it."

"Anytime." Mink shrugged, giving Clear the tiniest hint of what was probably a smile.

Clear smiled back, full and bright.

* * *

Clear shut and locked the front door carefully, turning around slowly and calmly. The whole house was quiet. Far too quiet. Clear took a deep breath, walking slowly down the hallway.

There it was. The loud _thump thump_ of treading paws. Clear braced himself as two large dobermans darted out from the hallway in front of him, barking loudly.

"Hey boys, how are you today?" Clear asked, swallowing his fear as the large dogs got closer. They never got close enough to touch him, just far enough so if they were to lunge, it wouldn't take as much effort.

"Welcome home, brother." A boy, no older than thirteen walked out from the hallway and up to one of the dogs, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Clear.

"Thank you, Alpha." Clear forced a smile, watching as another boy walked out from the hallway as well, only he didn't bother speaking to Clear and instead went straight for his dog. "I'm heading up to my room if either of you need me."

"We won't." Alpha assured, snapping to get the attention of his doberman and walking back down the hallway. The other boy followed as well, still not making an effort to even look at Clear.

Clear sighed. No matter how many years it's been, coming home to two large, snarling dogs never got easier. He walked through the house and up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and closed it with another sigh, glad the dogs couldn't open doors. They didn't make it up the stairs very well on most occasions either though.

"Hello jellyfish." Clear smiled, walking up to his large fish tank. It housed some jellyfish, five to be exact. Clear didn't bother to name them when they all looked the same, it was easier to just group them together than to single someone out.

Clear turned around and started up his computer, working up his courage to send an off anon ask. He could do this. Himself impersonating Mink told him so. Basically Mink told him so, and he knew Mink knew more than he did.

He opened up tumblr and went to Aoba's blog. He took another deep breath. Insecurities be damned, he could do this. He opened an ask. First step completed.

Now what.

Clear groaned, this was the real hard part. What do you tell someone when you have a crush on them but don't want to come off as really creepy? Simple answer, you don't. Although, Clear didn't really want to face Mink and tell him he didn't go through with it. He knew Mink would just give him a look. Not any different from a usual look Mink gave him, but with a disappointed feeling behind it. Clear didn't want that. So, he typed.

_I'm that anon, thank you so much for saying those things about me~! ;u; I'm just really, really shy and... I just might have a bit of a crush on you... o////o_

Clear looked his message over once before clicking send before he could click anon. He went back to his dashboard to await a reply, getting out his homework and starting it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone be cute together.

_You should say something cute in German._

_Kaninchen._

_Okay but what does it mean?_

_You know how to google._

_Did you just tell me rabbit?_

_You asked for something cute._

_That wasn't exactly what I meant, but that is what I asked._

_Would you rather I said something cute about you? What, does speaking to you in another language turn you on?_

_No, no! Well I mean... Yes and no. I'm sorry I asked._

_It's not a problem or anything. I bet you'd love it for me to hold you down and whisper things in your ear in German, and you'd do the same writhing underneath me in pleasure speaking Japanese._

Sei blushed, covering his mouth with his hand. That was taking it a bit too far. Sei wasn't quite sure he had a response for that, but hesitating might get him thinking about it. The thought only made his blush spread darker.

_I wouldn't say no... I mean, I am saying no now- I can't do this, please don't say that..._

_Why, does it embarrass you?_

_Yes, I'd rather not think about things like that._

_Think about what? You and me fucking, or?_

_Noiz!_

Sei minimized the tab, closing his laptop for a minute to gather his thoughts. Oh, if he wasn't blushing before he certainly was now. Sei groaned, his thoughts not being very pleasant for himself to dwell on. Well, perhaps not completely unpleasant- no, stop that. Sei sighed, opening up the laptop again.

_What? I know I'd want to hear you moan for me._

_Please stop talking about that. I'm serious, not now._

_Okay, okay, fine, Prinzessin._

_Did you just call me a princess?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Nothing, I actually think it's pretty cute._

_What, like as a nickname?_

_Yeah, I can be the princess, and you can be the rabbit._

_What kind of messed up fairy tale are you trying to live?_

_Come on, Usagi._

_Okay, whatever you say, Prinzessin._

* * *

Aoba tapped his foot impatiently in thought, wondering what do say. He was hoping for whoever sent him those messages to come off anon, but...

Aoba sprawled out over the couch as he pulled his laptop closer.

_I'm no one special to have a crush on, honestly! But thank you for saying so, I'd be willing to give us a chance though if you really wanted too_

Aoba scrolled through his dash for a bit, checking his messages in another tab every once in a while in case of a message.

Luckily, a the other person was on and replied rather quickly.

_R-really?!?! I wouldn't have thought that- honestly- I... I would love to get to know you, thank you very much! owo_

Oh boy, this one seemed expressive.

_Great, how does a date sound then? Is now a good time? It's really late over here, what time is it for you?_

_Late? It's only 9 am over where I live! But how would we go on a date? o_o_

_Really? It's like 1 am over here. And there is a very simple way to have date over the internet.-_

Aoba smiled as he typed his next sentence.

_-Do you have a Club Penguin account?_

_Club Penguin??? I haven't used it in a really long time, but yeah??? Wait, do you mean have a date on Club Penguin???_

_Exactly._

* * *

"Come in." Sei said, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

Aoba walked through the door and shut it quietly, he didn't want to wake their grandma after all. Aoba smiled happily as he climbed onto his bed and opened his laptop. Sei thought he looked as though he was almost trying to hold back laughter.

"You know you don't have to knock or anything?" Sei asked, continuing to type as he did so.

"Hey, I don't care if it's virtual or not, but I would feel pretty awkward if I walked in on my brother and his boyfriend getting intimate."

Sei blushed, turning his head away from Aoba.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Have you two not gone very far through just messages?"

"N-no, not really... Very far at all..." Sei trailed off his sentence, squirmming a bit uncomfortably.

"Hey, hey. No need to get too flustered, I get it, PDA has never really been your thing." Aoba reassured, "If you're not ready for things then that's okay, you'll be fine. I don't know how you can follow his blog though, he doesn't even bother tagging."

Sei nodded, glancing up at Aoba.

"What has you in such a good mood at this fine 1:26 am?" Sei questioned, watching his brother type.

"I have a date, apparently."

"You have a date?" Sei repeated, looking confused.

"Yep, on Club Penguin. I had this cute follower of mine say he had a crush on me and wanted to know me better. Seeing as you got a boyfriend the last time this happened to one of us, it should be a good route to take."

Sei looked throughly confused, but nodded anyways.

"Okay..." He said, looking back down at his messages.

_I'm suddenly really confused._

_About what?_

_My brother just came into our room and said he has a date with someone on Club Penguin._

_Oh my god that sounds ridiculous. We should crash it._

_We should what?_

_You have a Club Penguin account?_

_Yes..._

_Good, find out his server and log on._

_I know where he's going, he's always gone to Marshmallow since we were kids. But Noiz, I'm not going to play on Club Penguin._

_Please, it'll be fun, we can double date._

_He'll know it's me though._

_How fast can you make a new account?_

_I'm not making a new account, my penguin is like seven years old._

_You were nine?_

_That's irrelevant!_

_Whatever, I'm going whether you are or not._

_Noiz, no. You haven't even talked to my brother, have you?_

_Nope, but I'm about to, and you can't stop me._

_Noiz!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is part of the whole reason I wrote this tbh and I'm not sure what I want to do after it as far as plot line is concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Club Penguin, away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had almost all of this typed up within the first few days of school but didn't bother to edit it until today

Aoba smiled, leading his penguin through the plaza and over to the pizza parlor.

He kept tumblr open in another tab, but he was sure he wouldn't be using it.

_Clear?_

_Here!_

Ah, a white penguin with a scarf. A yellow scarf, actually.

_You're Clear?_

_Yes!  
And you're Aoba?_

_Yep_

Aoba began to waddle over to a table, sitting down on one side. Clear's penguin followed, sitting on the other side.

_Nice to meet you_

_Nice to meet you too!_

_What do u want to talk about?_

_Umm idk_

_Tell me about yourself_

_I like jellyfish_

_I do too I guess_

_What about you?_

_Uh I like dogs.  
Or I like my dog._

_Oh I don't like my dogs._  
 _They're my brothers'_  
 _They're really big_  
 _And scary_

_Oh I'm sorry_

_It's okay!_

_Shall I order food?_

_Uh yes?_

Aoba selected the pizza emote, and clicked it.

_What bad service_

_Hello_

A green penguin walked over from the other side of the room and sat down at the table. Aoba's smile faltered a little, wondering why anyone would join them.

_Who are you_

_No one_

_I'm on a date_

_Yes_

_Aoba?  
Who is this?_

_Why would I ask if I knew who he was?_

_Oh_

_I'm no one_

Aoba gave an irritated "humph" as he typed his replies.

_you were not invited  
I don't even know you_

_So?_

_So please leave_

_No I'm not_

Clear was staying awfully silent through all this. He was probably just reading the messages in confusion.

"Aoba? Are you okay? How's your date going?" Sei asked from across the room, noticing his brother's suddenly sour disposition.

"It was fine, except some kid is bugging us now."

Sei made no response, but did tense up at the sentence.

_Leave_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Sei?!_

There was a black penguin that had just come in that waddled over to their table.

_Someone is late_

_I never said I was coming!_

_But you did_

_Because why are you here!_

_Double date w ur bro_

_No_

_Yes_

_Sei!_

_Aoba what is happening_

"Sei!" Aoba said loudly, looking across the room at his brother.

"Yes?..." Sei asked sheepishly, not looking up at Aoba.

"Would you like to explain what is going on?"

"...One sided double date?..." Sei gave a pitifully shy smile, barely looking up at Aoba.

"Why?"

"Noiz's idea..."

"Well I figured that! Why did he know I was on a date? And what server I was on?"

Sei said nothing, but typed away. Aoba looked down to see that everyone was trying to speak over each other.

_Aoba?  
What is going on?_

_I'm so sorry  
Noiz we have to go _

_I'm not going_  
 _We are staying here_  
With your bro  
 _And his date_

_Wait you two are brothers??  
And you're together??_

_Yes hello_  
 _My name is Sei_  
 _And that's Noiz_  
 _He's my boyfriend_  
 _Aoba is my brother_  
 _Younger twin_

_Wow personal info much_

_No one asked you_

_Oh hello Sei!_  
 _I'm Clear_  
 _Nice to meet you_  
 _I have twin brothers_

_Sei get out of here_

_Aoba!  
That's rude_

_Clear they weren't invited_

_It's still rude  
Why don't we double date?_

_No_

_Come on  
Aoba was it?_

_Noiz no we should go  
Aoba I'm sorry_

_Ur like ten feet away from me say it in person_

"I'm sorry..." Sei whispered sheepishly, still not looking up.

"Why would you do this?"

"I didn't expect him to go on, I just told him I was confused because you had a date!" Sei said defensively.

"Please take your boyfriend and leave."

"I'm trying..."

_Noiz we really should go_

_No_

_Aoba this could be fun  
I would like to know ur brother_

_Clear no_

_I second Clear_

_Noiz no_

_Please?_

_Fine._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Yay!_

Clear moved his penguin from sitting to dancing. Aoba groaned, how weak of him for giving in. Sei still said nothing. Noiz was throwing snowballs at Aoba.

_Noiz stop that_

_No_

_Snowball fight!_

And with that, Clear hit Sei with a snowball.

_How dare you aim for my bf_

And Noiz switched his attention to Clear.

Marshmallow was really empty today, but Sei was glad, it made the whole ordeal less mortifying than have a bunch of children and trolls at the pizza place ruining their date when their party could already do that on their own.

The four of them sat down, Noiz and Clear on one side and Sei and Aoba on the other.

_So what should we eat_

_Idk Clear what should we eat  
In the pizza parlor_

_Noiz don't be rude_

_Baby don't tell me what to do_

_Please no pet names at the table_

_I second that_

_I think it's cute_

_Clear no_

_Aoba yes_

Four person dates where everyone had to focus on speaking and not slipping in something to get them banned was hard. Especially when Noiz was taunting Aoba. Sei learned something in that day. He should never bring his boyfriend home. He was almost one hundred percent certain that the two would cause chaos if they met in person. Clear however, was very nice and kept rather quiet, but anything he did say was positive. Sei liked him, he almost hoped Aoba and Clear would really hit it off so he could keep in touch with him. Sei sighed, he got the rowdy one, but that was okay, he got a contrasting personality that still fit.

_How do we know when the date is over_

_Idk when u want to go_

_Could we go to your igloo?_

_I don't have membership_  
 _Just a puffle_  
 _And I don't want Noiz over_

_I didn't want to go_  
 _I'll take Sei to my igloo_  
 _I'll treat him well don't worry_  
 _I won't be too rough_

Noiz sent a winking icon, to which Sei blushed. Aoba felt differently, that was for sure.

_Noiz!_

_U won't do anything to him_

_You just watch me  
If you're into that_

_NOIZ!_

Sei covered his face with his hand.

_Ur making my bro uncomfortable_

_Aoba I'm fine_

_Uh I'm fine staying here  
If we're not ready to leave_

"It's like ten a.m., what are you doing on the computer?"

Curse a desktop in the family room.

"I'm... Playing Club Penguin with some friends of mine." Clear said, trying to focus on reading Aoba and Noiz's argument with the occasional flustered Sei.

"You play Club Penguin still?"

"You have friends?"

"Wow, excuse you. Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"We wanted to know what you were doing hogging the computer when you have your own." Alpha stated, leaning against Clear's chair.

"This happens to be the fastest computer in the house, so I need it to play Club Penguin."

"What a loser."

"No one asked you, Beta."

Beta shrugged, and Alpha smirked.

"It's okay precious older brother of ours, take all the eletronics in the house, see if we care. I'm sure Gamma and Delta could use more training time. One day they'll be able to open doors. Maybe one day they'll take you out in your sleep." Alpha leaned over to watch the screen for a minute.

Oh, that was not a good thing. Once again, curse family room computers.

_I won't be ur friend_

_Rude  
We're practically in laws_

_No we aren't_

_Sei's gonna marry me  
And I'm not inviting you_

_We are inviting my brother_

_So we are getting married  
Good to know_

_Wait_  
 _I didn't_  
 _Okay_

Clear noticed a message, and clicked. A friend request from Aoba, Sei, and Noiz. Clear accepted all three.

"How boring. What are you even doing?" Beta asked, leaning in on the other side of Clear.

"I'm hanging out with friends."

"Wow, great friendship they all have." Alpha snickered, he pointed back and forth between the green and black penguins, "Those two are dating?"

"That's not important."

_Clear we should go now_  
 _Do you want to come to my igloo_  
 _It's boring but I mean_  
 _I have a puffle at least_

_Yeah sure_

"Why are you two still here?" Clear asked, more out of embarrassment than irritation, but it was getting there.

"We want to watch." Beta replied nonchalantly.

"That your girlfriend or something?" Alpha smirked, pointing at Aoba.

"He is certainly not my girlfriend."

"Ah, so boyfriend?"

Clear visibly tensed and regretted it, but didn't answer. Alpha gave Clear a knowing glance, but didn't say anything else.

Clear's penguin was at Aoba's igloo now. At least Aoba wasn't lying about the simplicity. It was completely blank, save for a single blue puffle.

_So now what?_

_idk whatever you want to do_

Clear began to type out "except my brothers are here now", but was stopped.

"Don't tell him we're here." Alpha scolded, glaring at Clear over his shoulder. Clear backspaced it, knowing he would rather not risk it.

_I hadn't really thought it through this far_

_Me neither but it was your idea_

_So did you like it at least?  
Save for my brother's boyfriend_

Clear took a breath, knowing that probably wasn't the best thing for Aoba to say with his brothers present.

_Sei was very nice though  
Tell him I said so_

_Yeah I don't know what he sees in Noiz_

_Opposites attract??_

_I guess  
But how was it besides that?_

_I thought it was great_  
 _Even with those two_  
 _It made it more lively_

_Yeah I guess_

"Do you two really have nothing better to do?" Clear said, exasperated.

"Not really. However you are boring. Come, Beta, we're leaving." Alpha turned and walked off, Beta following wordlessly behind.

_We should do this again sometime_

_Yeah that would be great_

Without thinking, Clear sent a heart emote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only thing I wanted to write when I started this fanfiction and now I need to plan past this point because I only have about one more chapter and the last few planned but nothing in the middle.
> 
> I also typed half of that dialogue on Club Penguin to make sure some things would go through. Why don't commas or periods work though? Or you can't type past a ? or !
> 
> Also the italitcs don't seem to like me and they're starting to hurt my eyes so if something looks like Club Penguin speech it just might be.
> 
> Also my secondary tumblr where I post these fanfics and link back to my main account is GrayscalePerspective
> 
> ((also feel free to suggest writing prompts to me because I'm lazy but want to practice writing or need new chapter material))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz is a stubborn one, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I won't be doing anything too... What's the word I'm looking for? Mature? In this because I don't allow myself to post anything like that but we'll see where this fanfic takes us. If no one else writes that much Noiz/Sei I wil do what I have to. Also I only finished this chapter today because school was more or less canceled because of flash floods, welcome to Arizona.

Sei glanced up at Aoba and then back down at his screen. He was definitely not invited to his brother's igloo right now. He was surprised he wasn't kicked out of their bedroom. Due to Sei's sensitive health issues as a child, they never really played rough with each other, but he was almost certain the look Aoba had just given him meant he was ready to take him out. Sei swallowed. If the two weren't preoccupied it seemed likely at least.

_Want to go back to my place_

_I guess_

Sei didn't really have any other options at this point. He followed Noiz to his igloo, and... Wow.

_Do you have membership?_

_Why not?_

_Do you come on here often?_

_No_

_So you pay anyways?_

_Yeah  
It's not a big deal or anything_

_You're kidding me_

_No_

Noiz had a simple igloo at least, a plain and standard blue one with three little sections. Except it was crowded with chaotic organization of furniture everywhere. Electronics and puffle things littered the floor beside couches and houseplants, with the walls covered in paintings and such. Puffles moved around everywhere, one of every color, including gold, rainbow, cat, and dog.

_No you're kidding me_

_I'm not_

_How_

_This is my igloo_

_I'm shocked_

_Do you like it_

_Uh yeah I guess  
I mean there's nothing I don't like_

_Good_

_So what now?  
I think Aoba's mad at me_

_I would be too if he went to one of our dates_

_Not helping_

_We could do couple things_

_What_

_I don't think I can type what_

Sei took a moment to process what was being said.

Oh. _Oh._

_Noiz no_

Noiz waddled over beside Sei, who in turn, waddled further away.

_Stop that_

_Noiz no_

_Sei yes_

Noiz waddled to a couch and stopped.

_Sei come here_

_No thank you_

_Sei please_

_No thank you_

_Sei_

_Noiz_

_I'm not going to do anything_   
_What do you even think I can do_   
_I am a penguin with a chat monitor_

Sei sighed, waddling over to join Noiz, trying not to step on him and instead sit beside him. It wasn't working as much as he would have liked it to, but whatever.

_You should apologize_

_For what_

_Disrupting my brother's date_

_Yeah right_

_He looked really mad at me though_

_Stop thinking about that  
Think about me instead_

_Noiz_

_Kiss_

_What_

_I just kissed you_

Noiz made a smiley emote, and followed it with a heart.

_That can be our first of many_

Sei smiled like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Nice. He didn't type a reply, only sent another heart emote back at Noiz.

_You're not off the hook you know  
Aoba's still angry_

_Yeah I figured_

_But I can let it slide for now_

Noiz's penguin moved a bit closer to Sei's, which caused Sei to giggle a bit in amusement as Noiz moved accidentally behind the couch or in front of it.

_Need help?_

_You can't help_

_No but I thought I would ask_

Noiz cursed under his breath, deciding he was close enough to Sei, it wasn't like distance on a virtual couch really mattered at this point. Now what to do. He honestly didn't bother planning anything, he wasn't even expecting Sei to actually show up on Club Penguin in the first place. Well, he was alone with his boyfriend, that was a good start. Now in real life maybe he could have some fun, but this was not going to work. He was a penguin. A virtual penguin. Who probably couldn't get away with typing anything he wanted to. He highly doubted that Sei would also not like him typing anything he wanted  to.

_Wait message me on tumblr_

_Ok?_

Noiz pulled up his other tab and separated the windows in order to pay attention to both at once.

_Why are we talking here if we're also on Club Penguin?_

_Because I probably can't say we should make out there_

_How would we even???_

_I have no clue but fuck it I'll try_

Noiz had no idea what he was doing at this point. He could probably just message Sei on tumblr and be done with Club Penguin altogether, but he said they were going to make out as virtual penguins and if Sei wasn't disagreeing it was happening.

_Kisses  
As in I am kissing you_

_Kisses back?_

This felt like some awkward RP, but then again Noiz kind of supposed it was.

_Moves my tongue over your_   
_Beak?_   
_Penguins have tongues right_   
_And beaks_

_Yes???_   
_Uh_   
_What do I do_

_Lean back_   
_Straddles you_   
_Somehow with this body_   
_I mean how do these penguins even move_

The two weren't even moving so as far as Noiz was concerned this just looked like two penguins sitting sort of next to other on the couch. He wasn't sure if he should be laughing hysterically, or beyond frustrated.

_Okay maybe we should move the dialog to tumblr_

_No Sei I can do this_

_No this is getting sad_

And there was a tumblr message.

_Noiz it's okay if we move it over here, I'll let you continue... Okay without any penguin talk we can be humans_

_Fine. You win this round but not for long._

Noiz sent one more heart emote before closing the window and maximizing the one for tumblr.

_Okay, continue. What's happening though?_

_I have you beneath me on the couch. I push you down further, is it okay to continue?_

_Yeah, I suppose..._

_I shove my tongue between your lips and explore the inside of your mouth, one hand going under your shirt._

Aoba shut his laptop, putting it to the side of his bed and plugging it in to charge. Sei tried not to blush, but of course he knew it wouldn't work regardless. Aoba got up and moved towards the light switch.

"I'm going to bed whether you are or not."

Sei glanced up at Aoba and back at the screen. He was acting pretty unresponsive towards Noiz, who in turn seemed to be a little impatient for the time being.

"Yeah, I can move to mobile."

Aoba turned away from the light switch and walked over to Sei's bed, sitting down beside him.

"I'm still upset, you know."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way." Sei whispered, moving his laptop aside for it to shut down.

"You know what, as much as I don't approve of your boyfriend, I had a good time. Clear said it felt more lively. He also said that you were very nice." Aoba smiled, leaning his head on Sei's shoulder.

"I'm glad that your two still had a good time then, it almost felt like you two were honestly being attacked."

Aoba took a minute to process.

"You need to lose that boyfriend, I will not have my brother meme me." Aoba moved off of Sei's bed and straight to the light switch. "That's it, goodnight you meme." He crawled into bed and Sei shut his laptop, getting up to put it to charge with Aoba's. He looked around for his phone in the darkness and opened tumblr as fast as he could, knowing that his simple answers would not be appreciated after such a long pause.

_Moves my tongue against yours?_

_Put some more effort into it, Prinzessin. Reaches one hand up to stroke your hair and moves the other to your waistband_

_Shifts uncomfortably_

_Why are you uncomfortable? Can I continue?_

_It's fine, go on._

_No, stop it. If you're not comfortable I'm not going to, this isn't just for me_

_I'm sorry, you can continue_

_At least react a little?_

_Bucks my hips up into your touch_

Sei could not believe he just sent that. Well maybe he could. Honestly though this was very embarrassing, especially when his brother was probably not asleep yet in the same room. He wasn't sure how much more of this he would allow. It was nothing right? Except they were both underage right? Wait that doesn't matter online. Wait does that matter? Sei was starting to feel very conflicted. If Noiz wanted sex than that was okay. No it wasn't. Yes it was. Maybe this was not a good idea, why did he say they could continue? Shouldn't he have known where this was going?

_Slips my hand under your waistband and palms at your dick_

Now Sei was running out responses. Oh boy. What had he gotten himself into. No, that's it, he couldn't do it.

_Noiz I'm really sorry but I don't think I can do this anymore_

_Are you sure? I'm just getting started baby, it'll be good, I promise, but it's okay if you don't_

_I'm pretty sure. I'm really sorry but not today_

_Okay, okay. Next time maybe?_

_Maybe..._

Noiz was so close. So very, very close. Whatever, the comfort of his boyfriend was top priority. He hoped for a second that he had given Sei the same problem he now had, and for a split second wished he had his boyfriend with him to help him take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second tumblr blog for fanfictions, OCs, and related muttering is GrayscalePerspective if anyone wants to talk to me or find this fanfic there~! It also links back to my main account~.
> 
> Gasp I should draw fanart of my own fanfic, let's go you guys I need more Noiz/Sei in my life
> 
> Also find me on club penguin as parakeet7 because how do you think I find out what I can and can't say? I literally just on a couch in my igloo and type lines of fanfiction.
> 
> Also I don't know about you guys, but italics start to hurt my eyes when I'm formatting for too long and there are two ways they're communicating, so if anyone wants me to change something about it I just might


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a recap, plus Clear just loves to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for why this took six months. Between school, drawing, cosplay, cons, fursuit making, wasting countless hours on tumblr, etc. I should really have no excuse why this took so long. I meant to have this out before November but that clearly didn't happen. I haven't forgotten about this I just haven't know what to write between major plot points (suggestions welcome). Today was my last day of spring break and I forced myself to do this right now, here you go. Also forgive typos, it's late and this is an iPod and I just had to file my nails today so it's really hard to type.

"Mink! Guess what!" Clear chirped, sitting down at the lunch table.

"What?"

"No, I said guess!" Clear whined, draping himself across the table dramatically.

"Did you talk to that one person?"

"Yes, and?"

"And?" Mink didn't bother guessing further, it wasn't like he was a mind reader.

"And guess who has a boyfriend now?" Clear said excitedly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Sure, Mink would be understanding of Clear, but they were pretty sure the rest of the student body was a different thing.

"Him?"

"And me too!" Clear huffed.

"Congratulations." Mink didn't put much emotion into his words, but the tiny hint of a smile pricking at his lips was enough for Clear.

"Thank you." Clear smiled and sat back down in his seat, getting out his food and trying to make light conversation with Mink.

"Anything new with your life then?" Clear asked, not being able to hide his bubbly expression no matter how hard he tried.

"No."

Clear huffed, and ate his food with a skeptical look on his face. Fine, fine, Mink just wasn't in a talking mood. Then again, Mink wasn't often one for conversation.

"You're not a very good conversational partner you know." Clear muttered around a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not one for meaningless small talk." Mink shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Mr. Grumpy." Clear taunted.

"I'm not grumpy."

Clear simply waved off Mink's retort, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, you'll still listen to me if I ramble, right?" Clear asked.

"You'te still chewing."

Clear rolled his eyes, taking a moment to swallow.

"Better?"

Mink made no response, but Clear was certain the answer was yes.

"So anyways, I'm still really excited and you're kind of the only person I can talk to, so hear me out," Clear began, making little hand motions as he spoke, "So I talked to him and he was like 'well I would give you a chance if you really wanted to,' and I was like 'yeah that would be great,' and he was all 'so let's have a date,' and I was like 'how,' and so, long story short, we had a date on Club Penguin."

Mink raised his eyebrow at Clear questioningly, but he didn't bother voicing anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. But then, we were on Club Penguin right, and we were on a date at the pizza place, you've been on Club Penguin, right?"

"Once or twice in my childhood. Not since starting high school, certaintly." Mink smirked.

"Well maybe you should get yourself an online boyfriend and try finding a place for your date." Clear mocked, trying not to laugh and break his attempt at being stern. "Anyways, we were at the pizza place and you know what happened?"

"If I knew, do you think I would be suffering through you retelling it?"

"Rude!" Clear said, mouth open in shock and feigned hurt. "Wow, okay, so anyways, this one guy showed up, and apparently, it's the one guy's brother's boyfriend."

"This sounds like the buildup to a really bad joke."

"Mink stop interrupting, I'm trying to inform you of how I acquired a boyfriend!"

Mink leaned back in his hair again, motioning for Clear to continue on.

"Thank you. So _anyways_ , then we had a double date. His brother is really nice though, and his brother's boyfriend is... Well he's odd, it really seems weird the two of them are dating, but, to each his own, or something. Then, after that I went to his igloo, and my brothers wanted to know what I was doing. Like, why did I have to be cursed with two demons for younger siblings? Did I do something wrong in my early childhood to deserve this?

"Anyways, they wouldn't leave me alone and I was getting upset, but it was whatever because they left me alone, and the guy and I talked a bit. And, I sent a heart emote, kind of on impulse, kind of just to be daring, and he sent one back. And I was dying at this point, like, surely it was nothing, but oh my gosh he sent back the heart emote and we just went on a date and everything. So I asked if he wanted to date me. I swear I must have not be in the right mind or something to have that much courage, but, he said yes! And that's the story of how I how have a boyfriend, you may now applaud."

Mink slowly brought his hands together.

"Good for you. Now hurry and finish eating, or we'll be late to math."

Clear groaned, picking up his sandwich after muttering "the bell didn't even ring yet" under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as GrayscalePerspective and it links back to my main account (this chapter should be up by tomorrow after school there, it's 1:30 am right now). Also, feel free to suggust prompts or something to me to keep me writing (cough cough I need more NoizSei and SeiAo and if I have to write it myself I will).


End file.
